


Être Parents

by Notevenaproperword



Category: Kaamelott
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenaproperword/pseuds/Notevenaproperword
Summary: Recueil de ficlettes sur Léodagan et Séli, leurs enfants. Ou comment être les parents de Guenièvre et Yvain vous change une vie.





	1. Être Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit truc inspiré par le taux de mortalité assez élevé des enfants au Moyen-Âge (et une réflexion que j'ai lu dans je ne sais plus quel ficelât à propos d'Arthur, je me rappelle juste que c'était Karadoc qui se faisait la réflexion) ainsi que par mon affection pour cette façon d'aimer si particulière qu'ont Séli et Léodagan. Et probablement par la scène du Livre VI où Yvain vient dormir avec ses parents parce qu'il a peur (et moi, j'ai fondu hihi)

  
« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Il demande ça sur un ton bourru, qui pourrait passer pour de l'affection, presque comme s'il connaissait la réponse et qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment de l'humeur de sa femme. Elle hausse les épaules, l'inquiétude se lit clairement sur son visage, mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui faire à lui.

« C'est la p'tite ? Elle passera la nuit, j'en suis sûr.»

En vérité, il n'est sûr de rien mais la gamine a sept ans, ils en ont déjà perdu au même âge et il s'y est quand même attaché à cette petite. Il n'est pas certain qu'elle passera la nuit mais il l'espère, les guérisseurs sont formels : si elle passe la nuit, elle aura battu la maladie.

Sa femme ne répond rien, elle se contente de fixer un point face à elle, sourcils froncés. Lui, ça l'énerve de la voir comme ça, surtout parce qu'il ne peut rien y faire. D'habitude, ils s'engueulent et tout repart. Mais là, la petite Guenièvre et son visage de poupée sont entre la vie et la mort, et ça, ça le met hors de lui – ça, il ne l'admettra jamais.

« Vous voulez pas aller la voir ?  
– J'peux pas. Si elle survit pas et que je lui ai promis que si, je m'en remettrais pas.»

Séli est d'une honnêteté qui le prend parfois de court. Il pose la missive qu'il lisait sur la table de nuit et s'extirpe du lit avec difficulté.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
– J'vais la voir moi.  
– Vous avez rien à faire là-bas ! Déjà, elle va mourir de trouille si elle vous voit.  
– Venez avec moi alors. On va la voir, juste deux minutes, histoire de la rassurer. Ensuite, on demandera à avoir des nouvelles toutes les heures, pour être près d'elle, vous savez… juste au cas-où…»

Elle frissonne et hoche la tête, sans un mot. Puis elle le suit, comme un pantin. C'est pire que la dernière fois, et ça, ça le travaille.

La petite est en plein délire, la fièvre colle ses cheveux noirs à ses tempes et rend crayeux son visage rond et blanc, ça lui serre le cœur.

Ils retournent en silence dans leur chambre et se recouchent dans le même silence. Les torches éteintes, Léodagan ferme les yeux dans le noir. Il sait que Séli garde les siens grand ouvert. Pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, il préfèrerait l'entendre gueuler.

« Allez, venez-là.»

Un temps passe, il n'est même plus certain d'avoir prononcé ces paroles. Il trouve un de ses bras dans la nuit et l'attire à lui. Elle se laisse faire et pose sa tête contre lui.

Les heures passent, se ressemblent. Ils somnolent entre deux rapports, une de ses mains reposent sur la tête de sa femme, parce qu'il ne sait pas où la poser. Séli ne dort pas vraiment, elle se sent ridicule et étrangement rassurée par l'attitude de l'homme qui l'a enlevée et qui a fini par l'épouser.

Au matin, ils apprennent que Guenièvre a survécu à la fièvre. Le soulagement les prend par surprise, neuf mois plus tard, Yvain rejoint Guenièvre.

* * *

  
« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Il demande ça sur un ton bourru, qui pourrait passer pour de l'affection, presque comme s'il connaissait la réponse et qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment de l'humeur de sa femme. Elle hausse les épaules, l'inquiétude se lit clairement sur son visage, mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui faire à lui.

« C'est la p'tite qui vous inquiète ? Elle en a vu d'autres.»

Séli soupire. Elle regrette déjà d'avoir aidé Guenièvre à s'enfuir.

« D'ailleurs, vous dormez pas avec elle cette nuit ? Ça faisait longtemps que je vous avais pas vu là.  
– Elle veut essayer de dormir seule. Vous étonnez pas si on se retrouve à trois ici.»

Mentir est simple comme bonjour. Pourtant, s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa fille, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Ça lui fait penser à la fois où elle a failli mourir d'une mauvaise fièvre, parce que tout repose sur sa gamine et pas sur sa volonté à elle. Ça lui rappelle aussi les autres enfants qu'elle a perdus.

« Hors de question. On s'est déjà coltiné les mômes assez longtemps quand ils étaient petits.»

Elle ne répond rien et ça le travaille.

« A quoi vous pensez en vérité ? Je l'ai vu partir la p'tite. Je dis pas que je suis content que vous l'ayez aidée mais je vous en veux pas vraiment.  
– Encore heureux !  
– Vous réjouissez pas trop vite. S'il lui arrive un truc, je dis pas que je serais ouvert d'esprit. Parce que bon, des princesses en Carmélide, on en a pas 36.»

Séli ne ressent pas l'envie de répliquer. Les petites filles qu'ils auraient pu avoir aujourd'hui dansent dans sa mémoire. Léodagan soupire, le climat politique du Royaume de Bretagne a connu de meilleurs jours, Séli l'engueule de moins en moins et ses deux enfants ne sont plus que de pâles copies de ce qu'ils étaient du temps d'Arthur. Ça l'emmerde de l'admettre mais de le savoir mort, son gendre, ça lui fout le bourdon. Il s'était habitué à ce mollasson progressiste. En plus, ça lui rappelle les gamins qui n'ont pas survécu. Il réalise alors que Séli doit penser à la même chose.

« Quoique je vous en voudrais pas trop non plus, parce que si elle avait essayé de partir seule, elle serait encore en train de pleurer au milieu de la cour… Ou elle serait morte comme les autres.  
– Déjà qu'elle s'est gourée de diligence d'après le type que j'ai mis à ses trousses.»

Il ne dit rien, mais lui aussi, il a envoyé quelqu'un pour la suivre.

« Vous savez, à chaque fois que je pense aux autres…»

Le mot ne veut pas sortir. Il le laisse coincé là où il est, en espérant qu'elle comprenne.

« Bah je me dis que vu le QI de poule des deux autres, je sais pas avec quel genre de problèmes on aurait fini.»

Elle hoche la tête, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ça en aurait fait combien ? Cinq ?»

Il compte silencieusement sur ses doigts. Séli détourne soudainement le regard. Il s'en souvient très bien. Cinq petits aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux foncés. Sauf la dernière, elle avait de grands yeux clairs ; ça lui avait fait bizarre…  
Elle finit par acquiescer, le regard vissé à la main de son mari. S'il pouvait arrêter de compter avec, ça lui faciliterait la tâche.

« Elle s'en sortira, Guenièvre. Je ne sais pas ce qui la protège mais elle a survécu juste là. En attendant, dormez, on en saura plus demain.»

Il n'attend pas de réponse et souffle sur la flamme qui éclaire son côté de la chambre. Séli laisse passer quelques minutes avant de l'imiter. Il ferme les yeux dans le noir. Il sait qu'elle garde les siens grand ouvert. Il trouve une de ses mains sous les couvertures, il la presse maladroitement dans la sienne, longtemps. Séli se sent ridicule et étrangement rassurée.

Il n'arrive rien à Guenièvre mais le chaos déferle sur la Bretagne. Plus tard, quand Guenièvre réussit à s'endormir seule, il n'est pas rare que Séli et Léodagan, eux-mêmes, sombrent, main dans la main.


	2. La quête de Genièvre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guenièvre a à peine un an et ce jour-là, personne n'a vraiment la tête à la surveiller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imaginer Léo+Séli plus jeunes avec Guenièvre (puis Yvain, oui, il arrivera), ça m'a donné envie de danser (merci pour cette référence du Coeur a ses raisons).  
> Et puis, bref, imaginer Guenièvre bébé, moi ça me rend gaga.

Le visage de sa mère, le visage de son père, leurs mains, tout est très haut, surtout quand ils ne la regardent pas. Même le visage de son grand-père, qu'elle ne cherche pourtant pas à approcher, lui manque et lui paraît à des années lumières. Tout est trop haut pour qu'elle les attrape quand ils ne la regardent pas. Et c'est souvent le cas.

Guenièvre a à peine un an et ce jour-là, personne n'a vraiment la tête à la surveiller. Le garçon, qui a seulement un an de plus et qu'elle est trop jeune pour appeler son frère, n'est pas là. Elle ne comprend pas les concepts, elle sait seulement quand elle a faim et quand elle a mal. La petite fille, celle qui lui parle et lui écrase les joues, a disparu. La femme qui devrait la surveiller mais qui n'est pas sa mère n'est pas là non plus.

Guenièvre a peur et veut sa mère ou même son père, mais elle doit faire attention et ne pas trop pleurer. Elle a remarqué que lorsqu'elle pleure, son père fronce d'avantage les sourcils et ça lui fait peur. Elle crie un peu, pour voir. Personne ne l'entend. Elle essaie de se dresser sur ses jambes. Elles tremblent, Guenièvre retombe sur les fesses. Ça fait mal mais elle essaie de ne pas pleurer. Elle recommence, les deux autres y arrivent bien, pourquoi pas elle. Cette fois-ci, ses jambes tremblent moins et elle parvient à avancer un peu, doucement, puis elle retombe. Sa troisième tentative est la bonne ; elle s'accroche à tout ce qu'elle trouve et, déjà, tout lui semble moins haut. Elle part chercher ses parents. Guenièvre a tout juste un an et elle mène déjà une quête.

Séli n'a pas la tête à surveiller ses enfants. Pas depuis deux semaines et surtout Guenièvre. La petite est l'image même de sa grande-sœur et elle ne veut plus y penser, à la plus grande. Le petit, c'est un peu différent mais il est brun et il les même yeux foncés, alors pas tant que ça en fait. Et puis c'est un garçon, toutes les boniches sont à ses petits soins. Et puis, elle l'a vu avec son père en passant dans la cour. Ça l'a rend toute chose de voir Léodagan avec son fils. Leur fils. Il le portait pour inspecter les arbalètes. Elle l'a engueulé, pour la forme, et parce qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment savoir que la vue de son mari peut lui inspirer de la tendresse. Le type l'a quand même enlevée pour 20 000 pièces d'or dont elle n'a jamais vu la couleur, si elle se mettait à ressentir quelque chose pour lui, ça fera tache. Pourtant, c'est un peu le cas mais elle ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde. Il lui a répondu « Merde », pour changer.

La chambre des petits est vide, le môme est avec son père. Mais la petite ? Soudain, Séli est prise d'un doute. Guenièvre a disparu. Elle se lance à sa recherche, dix minutes plus tard, toute la cour – si on peut appeler ça une cour – de Carmélide cherche la petite Guenièvre. Léodagan peste.

« Elle doit pas être bien loin ! Où voulez-vous qu'elle aille ?! Elle sait même pas marcher.»

Pourtant, il a quand même la gorge serrée : en perdre deux, comme ça, si vite, ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien.

« Vous auriez du l'enfermer dans une cage et la nourrir aux quignons de pain, la petite. Comme ça, elle ne se serait pas enfuie. Mais vous êtes trop gentils avec eux !  
– Vous, on vous a pas sonné !»

Séli a les yeux qui lancent des éclairs, elle se retient d'attraper l'épée de Léodagan et de planter son beau-père avec. Mais elle se ravise, tuer son beau-père, avec autant de témoins présents, ça ferait tache. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas déjà essayé. En plus, elle sent la panique qui monte, elle serait capable de rater son coup, et là, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau, ni de celle de la petite.

« Vous êtes sûre d'avoir bien vérifiée la chambre ?  
– Mais oui, je vous dis ! Il faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue ?! En picte peut-être ?! Ah bah non ! C'est vrai ! Vous n'avez même pas essayé d'apprendre !  
– Je vous pose une question simple, vous m'répondez oui ou non, pas la peine d'aller chercher plus loin ! Je vous rappelle qu'on cherche la gamine, pas une raison pour s'engueuler !  
– Enfin quand même ! Vous m'faites pas confiance !  
– Mais si mais… Merde ! »

Léodagan tourne les talons et s'éloigne ostensiblement du reste du groupe. Partout on entend résonner le nom de Guenièvre. Goustan se marre, Séli lui lance un regard noir et donne l'ordre aux autres de continuer les recherches. Ils décampent tous, sous le nez de leur chef : personne n'est vraiment prêt à affronter la colère de Dame Séli. Elle se précipite à la poursuite de son mari. Il l'entend venir, elle et ses insultes. Il hésite alors qu'elle va presque l'atteindre puis il finit par faire volte-face pour répliquer quelque chose, il ne sait pas encore quoi, mais ça viendra. Sauf que bon, Séli le dépasse et il se rend alors compte que ses cris ont changé de ton. Il se tourne à nouveau et il la voit : Guenièvre. Elle est apparue au détour d'un couloir, même pas un mètre de hauteur et deux petits yeux brillants au milieu d'un visage rond. Elle sourit et ça dévoile ses petites dents affutées et toutes neuves. Séli la soulève et la presse contre elle, la petite gazouille gaiement.

« Elle marche ! Elle marche !»

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Léodagan se laisse gagner par le sentiment général et se retrouve à serrer sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras. L'ascenseur émotionnel est tel qu'il ne remarque même pas que sa femme a les larmes aux yeux.

Guenièvre est contente, elle a trouvé ses parents. Sa mère a les joues mouillées. Elle ne comprend pas bien mais ils n'ont pas les sourcils froncés et ils répètent un truc en souriant, alors Guenièvre ne se pose pas trop de questions. De toutes façons, elle est trop petite pour vraiment s'en poser. Et ce qui lui importe vraiment, c'est que tout ne soit plus si haut et qu'elle puisse attraper les cheveux de son père et de sa mère dans ses petits poings.


	3. Yvain et le Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvain sourit fièrement, c'est comme s'il avait terrassé son premier dragon en somme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois-ci, c'est Yvain qui a le premier rôle. Partiellement inspiré par cette scène où il vient dormir avec ses parents dans le livre 6, par le sourire fière de Séli quand il décrète qu'il ne veut pas soutenir une politique d'expansion territoriale dont il ne reconnaît pas la légitimité et par les dimanches matins de mon enfance où il y avait beaucoup trop de monde au mètre carré dans un seul lit.

Léodagan ouvre les yeux brusquement. La lumière commence déjà à envahir la pièce. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le réveille. Il a la très nette impression d'étouffer ou, tout du moins, de ne pas pouvoir bénéficier de tout l'espace vital dont il a, d'ordinaire, la jouissance pleine et entière. Et tout s'explique lorsqu'il se tourne vers l'autre partie du lit.

Tout au bout, Séli dort ; elle ne lui tourne pas le dos, parce que Séli ne tourne jamais le dos à l'ennemi. Elle le lui a dit le jour de leur mariage, ça a bien posé l'ambiance. Déjà que la cérémonie en elle-même avait déjà été bien pourrie, la réflexion de la Séli d'alors avait, pour ainsi dire, consolidé le truc. Leur mariage, c'est une espèce de guerre, et la seule guerre qui soit où l'on accepte de dormir avec l'ennemi, disent certains. Séli suit le précepte à la lettre.

Guenièvre, leur fille de quinze ans, vient ensuite. Elle est roulée en boule contre sa mère. Il se rappelle vaguement de l'orage, d'un cri dans la nuit, suivi par la porte qui s'ouvre à grands fracas et la gamine qui s'approprie une place de choix entre sa mère et son père. Léodagan fronce les sourcils. C'est bien le seul truc qu'elle a retenu des leçons de son grand-père : l'orage, c'est la fureur divine. S'il y songe d'avantage, c'est aussi un des seuls trucs sur lequel Séli et Goustan s'accordent : l'orage, c'est la fureur divine. Et évidemment, la gamine, déjà trouillarde comme pas deux, c'est tout ce qu'elle a retenu.

Il pousse un soupir et ça fait s'abaisser le bras du môme. Parce qu'Yvain est là, entre sa sœur et son père, un bras jeté en travers du torse de ce dernier. Il suce son pouce en plus. Pourtant, il n'a pas peur de l'orage lui. Il a peur des guêpes en revanche, ça Léodagan en est certain. Le sanguinaire tente de se rappeler du moment exact où le gamin a débarqué. Puis il se ressaisit et secoue son fils de sept ans par l'épaule.

Yvain entrouvre un œil.

« Bonjour Père !»

Il lance ça presque gaiement, d'une voix endormie, certes, mais beaucoup trop enjouée au goût de Léodagan. Surtout qu'il risque de réveiller Séli et même si Léodagan apprécie, secrètement, leurs constantes joutes verbales, il considère qu'il est un peu tôt pour ça. Guenièvre s'agite dans son sommeil, elle se tourne vers eux.

« Réveillez votre sœur et retournez dans vos piaules.  
– Bah pourquoi faire ? »

Le môme réplique avec une candeur qui ferait hurler son grand-père. Léodagan se contente de froncer les sourcils et de lui demander :

« Vous avez quel âge ?  
– Sept ans ! »

Yvain se redresse, fièrement et ça fait presque danser ses boucles brunes. Il sourit, il croit que c'est un jeu. Derrière lui, Guenièvre a le regard perdu.

« Bah à sept ans, on est grand et on dort seul. Et ça vaut pour vous aussi, orage ou pas orage.»

D'ailleurs, on entend même plus la pluie. Guenièvre s'extirpe maladroitement de sous les couvertures et rampe hors du lit en frissonnant. Elle obéit sans trop réfléchir. Séli s'aperçoit immédiatement de la perte de chaleur causée par le départ de sa fille, ses paupières papillonnent. Yvain, lui, reste assis à côté de son père et ça, ça commence doucement à le chauffer.

« Et vous bougez pas vous ?  
– Pourquoi je devrais bouger, c'est vous l'plus grand.  
– Quoi ?!  
– Bah oui, zêtes plus grand qu'moi alors pourquoi vous avez l'droit d'dormir avec mère et pas moi ?»

Le môme est très sérieux, Séli rit sous cape, Léodagan, pas vraiment. Pendant une seconde, il envisage l'idée de lui expliquer la différence entre les concepts de mère et de femme puis il se rebiffe, sort du lit et quitte la pièce, une peau de bête à la main. Sa fin de nuit est foutue et il ne va pas perdre du temps à expliquer un truc aussi débile à un gamin de sept ans dès le matin.

Séli ricane, Yvain ne comprend pas vraiment.

« Vous lui avez bien cloué le bec à votre père !»

Sa mère ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux de son fils. Yvain sourit fièrement, c'est comme s'il avait terrassé son premier dragon en somme.


	4. La liste non exhaustive (et toujours plus longue) des peurs de Guenièvre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hors de la tente, Guenièvre imagine très bien les arbres, sombres et inquiétantes silhouettes s'élevant dans le noir. Elle a aussi très peur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retour sur les peurs de Guenièvre (les loups donc, puisque Séli n'a jamais vu que ses enfants avaient respectivement peur des oiseaux/des guêpes) sur la suggestion de Chl007 (sur fanfiction.net) que je remercie :)

La forêt est dense, glaçante et sombre. L'absence de feu de camp est criante, on a mangé des denrées sèches et bu du vin, même Guenièvre, qui n'a que dix ans, parce qu'elle frissonnait tellement que ses dents et ses genoux claquaient comme une salve d'applaudissements. Elle n'en a bu qu'un petit peu, juste assez pour ressentir la brûlure dans sa gorge et cesser de donner son concert de castagnettes à ses parents et à la garde rapprochée. Guenièvre est couchée ou plutôt roulée en boule, emmitouflée dans tout ce que sa mère lui a donné pour dormir. Elle a quand même très froid et en vient à envier son frère de deux ans qui est resté en Carmélide, avec son grand-père certes, mais au chaud.

Hors de la tente, Guenièvre imagine très bien les arbres, sombres et inquiétantes silhouettes s'élevant dans le noir. Elle a aussi très peur.

Déjà sur le trajet entre le siège de la Carmélide et le milieu de cette forêt terrifiante, elle a vu des oiseaux voler et ça l'a dégoûtée. Sa mère n'a rien remarqué, elle était bien trop occupée à engueuler son père qui se plaignait de cette stupide invitation à Tintagel. Tout ça pour 'discuter de l'avenir du royaume'. La mort d'Uther Pendragon avait sacrément changé la donne. La rombière de Cornouailles avait intérêt à pouvoir se défendre, voilà ce qu'avait lancé Goustan en recevant la missive. Tous les chefs de clan étaient invités. Séli avait suggéré que s'ils n'y allaient pas, ils allaient peut-être rater quelque chose. Ça serait une manière de montrer qui était le patron cette fois, avait renchéri Léodagan, accordant à l'idée de sa femme le crédit qu'il lui devait. Goustan l'avait traité de tarlouse mais il les avait finalement laissé partir parce que c'était pas si con que ça d'y aller et de se poser en chef de tout ce merdier. Aucune chance qu'il y aille par contre, jamais il ne mettrait les pieds à une convention de fumiers et surtout pas sur invitation d'Ygerne de Tintagel. Donc, Séli, Léodagan et Guenièvre s'étaient retrouvés sur la route de Tintagel le jour suivant. Toute la première journée, Séli lui avait fait réciter les noms des chefs de clan du royaume de Bretagne. Léodagan avait trouvé ça chiant, et Guenièvre aussi mais bon, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'écouter et retenir.

Et là, après un repas digne d'une veillée funéraire, Guenièvre est seule, frigorifiée et terrifiée par l'idée que dans cette forêt sombre et inquiétante, des oiseaux de jours dorment, tandis que les oiseaux de nuits hurlent et volent autour du campement. Cette idée la glace, elle tend l'oreille et croit entendre des ailes qui claquent dans le vent et le hululement d'une chouette. La panique l'envahit, elle cesse de respirer, comme si sa respiration attirer l'animal, et elle attend, les yeux grand-ouverts. Le hululement s'éloigne, elle s'autorise à reprendre une bouffée d'air, une toute petite, pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Pourtant, avec son cœur qui bat comme mille tambours de guerre et ses dents qui claquent comme des castagnettes andalouses – elle ne sait pas vraiment ce que s'est, mais Séli lui a déjà fait la remarque – elle a l'impression d'être plus bruyante que l'étagère qui a lâché dans les cuisines de Carmélide. La nuit d'avant, elle ne s'était pas trop posée de questions, elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée mais elle avait pris le rythme. Là, elle finirait soit morte de trouille soit évanouie dans ses urines.

Tant qu'à faire, Guenièvre préférerait la première solution. Goustan parle avec haine et une sorte de respect déguisé de la façon dont Uther Pendragon a régné et même s'il est mort, Guenièvre a la trouille d'atteindre Tintagel et découvrir un endroit où il a mis les pieds et où il est très certainement mort. C'est peut-être hanté. Guenièvre sent son cœur s'emballer d'avantage, elle ferme les yeux très fort, au point d'en avoir la migraine et quand elle les rouvre, des petites lumières dansent contre sa couverture. Elle n'a pas conscience d'entendre son cœur qui bat pendant quelques secondes au moins, elle n'entend plus les oiseaux non plus. Ça la réconforte un peu et elle se laisse aller à songer qu'elle va pouvoir s'endormir, malgré le froid qui reste mordant. Pour se conforter dans cette idée, elle se répète en boucle que pas loin, il y a des gardes, son père et sa mère. Ça au moins, elle en est certaine. Elle ferme les yeux et se récite le nom des chefs du royaume de Bretagne, c'est pas la liste la plus rassurante du monde mais si elle se concentre assez fort, elle peut entendre la voix de Séli à la place de la sienne. Elle se laisser aller, doucement. Il lui semble presqu'elle est endormie à un moment.

Puis soudain, un hurlement animal déchire le silence de la nuit. Guenièvre se redresse d'un coup, paniquée, le souffle court, entortillée dans ses couvertures et autres peaux, elle tombe. Son instinct de survie prend le dessus, elle plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Le hurlement retentit à nouveau. Guenièvre ferme les yeux. Un loup. C'est un loup et il va venir me dévorer, songe l'esprit affolé de Guenièvre. Pourquoi n'y a-t-elle pas pensé avant ? La forêt est pleine d'oiseaux mais, pire encore, de loups. D'autant plus que le ciel était très nuageux dans l'après-midi, ce qui semblait annoncer un orage et il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle allait mourir de peur à dix ans. Une mort pas très honorable, elle entend déjà son grand-père se moquer. C'est sûr que Guenièvre la Trouillarde, ça ferait tache après Goustan le Cruel et Léodagan le Sanguinaire. Même après Séli la Picte d'ailleurs, ça, ça fait guerrière au moins.

Un hululement résonne quelque part, le hurlement du loup le suit quelques secondes plus tard. Le rôdeur avide semble plus proche du campement. Elle n'est sûre de rien, si ce n'est de sa mort prochaine, soit dévorée par le loup, soit étouffée de peur dans l'enchevêtrement de couvertures. Elle ne sait même plus si elle respire fort ou pas du tout, si elle entend son sang battre contre ses tempes ou si c'est son cœur qui bat si fort qu'elle l'entend dans sa poitrine. Elle entend un craquement sinistre, elle est certaine qu'il est proche et pourtant, le dernier soupçon de courage qu'elle possède dans ce corps de fillette de dix ans se manifeste soudain : Guenièvre se débarrasse de ses couvertures et se rue dans la direction où elle croit que la tente de ses parents se trouve. Elle ignore les bruits de la nuit, ses pieds nus, le froid et l'escorte qui dégaine ses armes. Elle se heurte à quelque chose de plus grand qu'elle. L'impact la déséquilibre, elle tombe en arrière. C'est le loup, elle est en sûre, et il va la dévorer. Elle ferme les yeux. Le sol est plein de cailloux, elle les sent sous ses paumes. Elle attend le hurlement du loup. Mais il ne vient pas, à la place, une voix qu'elle connaît bien.

« Mais qu'est-ce vous faites dehors à cette heure-là vous ? Pieds nus en plus ! Vous allez attraper la mort ! »

Guenièvre lève un regard terrifié vers son père. Puis elle se met à pleurer pour de vrai. Pas les sanglots étouffés mais la bonne grosse crise de larmes durant laquelle elle ne sait plus exactement pourquoi elle pleure. Son père la remet sur ses pieds et essaie de la faire taire. On lui a bien expliqué que la zone n'est pas sûre. Mais la petite est incontrôlable, elle tremble de partout. Elle s'accroche à lui. Il pose d'abord une main sur sa tête puis il se souvient qu'elle est pieds nus alors il l'arrache littéralement à sa jambe et la soulève.

« Taisez-vous j'vous dis ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
– Lou... loup… hoquète Guenièvre.  
– Loulou ? Répète son père sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez ?  
– Non ! Les… loups !  
– Aaaah ! Les loups, vous avez peur des loups. C'est fini, ils sont partis, vos vagissements leur ont foutu la trouille. »

Mais c'est loin de rassurer Guenièvre. Elle continue de pleurer et Léodagan ne sait pas exactement quoi faire. Séli pointe son nez hors de leur tente, l'air irrité. Enfin, il imagine qu'elle fait la tronche parce qu'il fait nuit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que s'est qu'ce raffut ?!  
– C'est votre fille, elle a entendu un loup, elle a peur.  
– Magnez-vous de la faire rentrer ici avant qu'elle réveille toute la région alors ! »

Léodagan s'exécute en ronchonnant, la gamine lui a trempé l'épaule. Ils sont tous les deux gelés et ça Séli le remarque bien, surtout la petite qui a les pieds nus. Elle lui nettoie le visage, les mains et les pieds écorchés. Puis elle passe presque vingt minutes à les lui frictionner – hors de question qu'elle se coltine ses pieds glacés toute la nuit. Ça a le bon côté de calmer ses larmes, à la fin elle rit aux éclats parce que sa mère fait exprès de lui chatouiller la plante des pieds. Quand Séli s'arrête, Guenièvre recommence à paniquer : ses parents vont la renvoyer se coucher toute seule.

« Guenièvre, votre père est là, je suis là, vous avez plus de raison de pleurer. »

Séli tire une des couvertures bien haut, de sorte que sa fille et elle soient couvertes jusqu'au menton. Guenièvre se calme même s'il fait nuit et encore un peu froid.

« On dort maintenant, on a encore de la route demain et je ne suis pas sûre qu'on nous offrira le gîte à Tintagel.  
– Ils ont intérêt, sinon je rase tout.  
– Et avec quelle troupe ?  
– Si les chefs de clan se pointent vraiment, j'en aurais pas besoin.»

Guenièvre n'entend pas la suite de la dispute parce qu'au chaud et entre ses parents, elle est persuadée que ni les loups ni les oiseaux peuvent l'atteindre et elle s'est endormie sans crainte.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Guenièvre crut que jamais elle ne ressentirait à nouveau une terreur si forte. Le Destin lui prouva le contraire le jour suivant lorsqu'on la présenta successivement à Ygerne de Tintagel puis à Anna d'Orcanie. De six ans son aînée, l'épouse du prince Loth, lui fit si peur que la petite s'évanouit au premier regard.

Guenièvre ajouta donc Tintagel à la liste de choses qui lui faisaient peur et elle fit le vœu de ne jamais revoir Ygerne et Anna.

Évidemment, le Destin en décida autrement.


End file.
